


you & i (only we know)

by lunarsoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Cat/Human Hybrids, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Smut, catboy!taeyong, slightly ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsoo/pseuds/lunarsoo
Summary: When Taeyong second-guesses everything, Ten is always there to remind him that what they have is special.





	you & i (only we know)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jongintuitive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongintuitive/gifts).



> i never thought my first tenyong fic would be a catboy!taeyong one but here we are, thanks to my girl bee. 
> 
> i wrote this on impulse too so it might contain some errors, even though i tried to edit it to the best of my ability. 
> 
> enjoy!

It’s on one of those nights where Ten is entertaining a few of his coworkers from the law firm and Taeyong is supposed to stay in his room and behave, that Taeyong overhears Yuta, one of the paralegals at Ten’s firm - who Taeyong _hates_ by the way -, saying that Taeyong is “ _too spoiled_ ” and that Ten needs to “ _set some limits and teach Taeyong to fend for himself in the real world_ ”. 

Taeyong scoffs indignantly, forgetting that he shouldn’t be downstairs in the first place, let alone eavesdropping. Well, it isn’t entirely his fault either, that he suddenly felt thirsty, and he happened to hear his name while he tiptoed his way to the kitchen. The door to the living room had been slightly ajar too, so it’s not like he planned it.

Luckily, no one seems to have heard him as the conversation continued on, with Ten coming to Taeyong’s defense immediately after. Taeyong listens to it with an increasing sense of gratitude and love swelling in his chest for his keeper. He couldn’t have asked to belong to someone kinder and sweeter and more dedicated to Taeyong’s needs. Ten is all of that and more. 

With those thoughts in mind, Taeyong decides not to linger on much longer and quickly makes his way to the kitchen as quietly as he can. He opens the fridge and grabs an already open carton of milk, taking a big gulp directly from it. Ten would scold him if he saw Taeyong doing that, but milk is best drank this way, he thinks; tail swaying lazily back and forth, in satisfaction.

Strangely, the words he just heard are still nagging at him, in the back of his mind; this annoying little voice making him question if there was any truth to them. Even if Ten had dismissed Yuta’s comment completely, Taeyong can’t help but wonder if he really is spoiled.

As he finishes off the rest of the milk, Taeyong’s ear twitch with the sound of approaching footsteps. He throws the empty carton in the trash bin and turns to the door. He knows it’s Ten even before the man enters the room. 

Taeyong’s keeper looks nice tonight. Ten is wearing Taeyong’s favorite sweater to nuzzle against and Taeyong has to hold back not to cling to him and do just that. He doesn’t want to shed all over his keeper’s clothes. Even though Taeyong barely sheds at all since he grooms himself everyday, carefully brushing his ears and tail until his fur is shiny and silky.

“What are you doing here, Tae?” Ten asks with a smile, which means he isn’t mad at Taeyong for leaving his room.

“Felt thirsty,” Taeyong says, leaning back against the counter, both hands propped on it. He is about to haul himself up to sit on it, when he remembers Ten doesn’t like that either. _No sitting on the furniture_ was the first rule Taeyong had learned when Ten brought him home.

Ten nods and walks up to Taeyong to press a soft kiss to his temple, before walking past him to the fridge. Taeyong lets out a low purr at the brief contact, but bites back a whine at the brevity of it. He watches as Ten retrieves a tray with all kinds of cheese from the fridge, placing it on the counter next to Taeyong’s hand. 

“Did you get something to drink?” Ten is still rummaging through the fridge. 

Taeyong’s eyes switch from Ten’s back to the tray as he licks his lips; fingers twitching with the urge to steal one of the perfectly cut, bite-sized, slices of cheese. They look delicious. 

“Yeah,” Taeyong answers nonchalantly as he lifts the plastic film carefully, eyes glued to Ten’s back.

“Found it!” Ten announces, and in a split second he’s turned around and is staring at Taeyong who has his hand under the plastic film, about to fish a slice of cheese between his thumb and index. _Oops_.

“What are you doing, Tae? This is for the guests!” Ten holds the nearer end of the tray and slides it back towards himself, a disapproving look on his face.

“I just wanted to try it! It looks good,” Taeyong pouts, tail curling in on itself and ears lowering. His gaze also drops to the floor, to stare at his cute, fuzzy socks. He hates when Ten chastises him.

Taeyong hears Ten sigh and, soon, he feels a familiar, light touch on the back of his ear. Fingers caress the sensitive spot gently a few times, causing Taeyong to lean into the touch; a loud purr rising from his throat. 

Ten starts to scratch behind his ear in that way that Taeyong loves. It takes barely two seconds for him to be clinging to Ten, nuzzling against the crook of Ten’s neck. 

Ten encircles Taeyong’s narrow waist with an arm, pulling him even closer and Taeyong’s arms instantly fly to wrap around Ten’s neck. Even if Taeyong is slightly taller he feels much smaller in the other man’s arms. Ten has this effect on him and Taeyong loves it. He actually loves the way Ten makes him feel vulnerable and, at the same time, makes him feel like Taeyong is the only one who has any power over the other male.

“You can just ask me for things, you know? No need to be a naughty kitty,” Ten says and Taeyong shivers at the pet name. Usually Ten doesn’t call him _kitty_ unless they’re in bed. His keeper is well aware of what it does to Taeyong. 

Thus, the wetness trickling down his thighs, comes as no surprise to the cat hybrid. 

He is _leaking_. Which is Taeyong’s body’s immediate response to being called _kitty_ by Ten, outside of the bedroom. Because Taeyong is partly feline his body quickly adapts and conditions itself to certain words and situations. Another hybrid would most likely not respond to the nickname in the way Taeyong does, but because his body already knows and associates it with sex, Taeyong basically has no control over it.

“Baby, are you..?” 

Ten suddenly stops his caress, pulling Taeyong back enough to look at his face, and what he sees is probably Taeyong’s dilated pupils and the beads of sweat already forming on his forehead. 

Taeyong feels heat creeping up his neck and he refuses to stare his keeper in the eye. It’s hard not to, because Ten is cupping his face with both hands now, trying to make Taeyong look at him, but Taeyong just shuts his eyes, his sharp canines digging into his lower lip enough that he tastes blood.

“Tae, go upstairs, ok? Get cleaned up and change. I will be there in an hour,” Ten says, in the honey-like tone he reserves only for Taeyong. 

Taeyong feels tears threatening to spill but he stifles them. He isn’t going to embarrass himself any further tonight. With a quick nod of his head, Taeyong barely looks at Ten before he runs out of the kitchen and dashes up the stairs and into the bedroom. He shuts the door behind him just in time for a choked sob to escape his mouth.

◇◇◇ 

Ten discreetly checks the time on his phone. It’s already half past midnight and he’s ready to call it a night. Everyone seems to be having fun, which is good but he’s worried. He wants to check on Taeyong, see how he’s doing. He would’ve ran upstairs after him, if it wasn’t rude to keep his guests waiting.

Jaehyun seems to have noticed Ten’s slight frowning once he returned from the kitchen, but he didn’t say anything, maybe not wishing to pry into Ten’s personal business. The others are completely oblivious though, which makes Ten both annoyed and relieved. He hasn’t been making much conversation for the past hour; his thoughts on Taeyong and what transpired in the kitchen completely taking over his mind but aside from Jaehyun’s concerned glances from time to time, he’s being mostly ignored. 

“Are you alright, man?” Dongyoung walks up to where Ten is sitting on a chair by the window.

Everyone's loud chatter is enough to drown out their conversation so Ten lets out a deep sigh, and simply tells Dongyoung that he’s worried about Taeyong.

“Oh, I see,” Dongyoung nods. Ten takes a sip of his sparkling water - he’s decided not to drink anymore tonight -, and is surprised to see Jaehyun is also approaching them.

“Is everything okay?” He glances at Dongyoung before settling his gaze on Ten who manages to smile at his friend’s concern.

“I’m fine, but Taeyong needs me right now and so the night is pretty much over for me. I just don’t wanna spoil everyone’s fun by telling them to go home.”

“Is it anything serious? Is he hurt? Sick?” Jaehyun asks, obviously alarmed.

“No no, nothing like that just… A small incident happened earlier and I just want to be with him right now.” Ten doesn’t want to sound like he’s overreacting which he is convinced he isn’t, but his friends might share the same opinions as Yuta and he isn’t in the mood to hear about how he spoils Taeyong too much. 

“I understand,” Jaehyun says, before glancing around the room, at everyone mingling and chatting animatedly. Ten sees the grimace in his friend’s face and shrinks his shoulders in resignance. He’ll just have to be patient, after al since he really doesn’t want to be the asshole that has to send everyone home when they’re having a good time.

“Why don’t you go and we stay here and wrap things up for you? We can clean up afterwards and see everyone out. You don’t have to be here. We can say you have a headache or something,” Dongyoung suggests and Jaehyun quickly chimes in with a “good idea”, of his own.

Ten wants to hug both of his friends for being so understanding and helpful. He stands up from the chair, ready to do just that but he notices a few eyes are actually on them now, - some people probably finally noticing Ten’s somber mood - so Ten settles for smiling and thanking them from the bottom of his heart.

“I owe you both one,” Ten says. Jaehyun pats his back as he walks away and soon he is out of the room and making his way upstairs as quickly as he can.

◇◇◇ 

Taeyong is hiding under the bed covers in Ten’s bedroom because he never sleeps in his own bedroom anymore. He cleaned himself up and slipped in one of Ten’s t-shirts for comfort; no underwear. The shame from earlier has disappeared only to leave Taeyong confused and angry at himself for being so sensitive.

It wasn’t just the kitchen incident which made him a wreck, but a combination of that and the conversation he overheard, which is what is making him even angrier. Why is Taeyong even paying attention to the stupid words? He knows better than that. Ten has taught him better than that. 

Their relationship is their own. Taeyong shouldn’t be second-guessing it because other people have a problem with the way Ten treats him, when he, himself, wouldn’t have it any other way. Maybe he is a little sheltered, yes. Maybe he should try to be a little more independent, but he isn’t _spoiled_ and he knows plenty how the “real world” works.

Taeyong’s life hasn’t always been this good. Most hybrids have it pretty rough out there. The world is messed up and Taeyong’s kind always gets the short end of the stick when it comes to most things. Most people see them as fucktoys, as objects or as filthy things; aberrations. 

The hybrid knows he got lucky he found a good keeper like Ten. The other man never made Taeyong feel like he is any less than him for being what he is, or made him feel like he didn’t belong. Ten made it clear from the start that Taeyong was free to leave whenever he wanted to; if he wanted to get a job, he could. If he wanted to stay in the house and watch cooking shows all day in his underwear he could do that too.

There’s something comforting about being able to make your own choices, and Taeyong cherishes it immensely but not once he felt like he needed to go out and find himself a job and have an income. Ten never forced him to do it and he never felt the urge to do it, it’s simple as that. Maybe he should do it though. If he’s a burden to Ten in any way.

Not that Ten’s ever showed any sign of thinking that of Taeyong. On the contrary, Ten always makes sure to let Taeyong know how much he is appreciated and loved and cherished. 

Did that make Taeyong _too_ comfortable? Did it make him fall into this safe, familiar zone and now he’s trapped being someone else’s precious little thing? Has he been stripped of his own individuality and his worth is now measured by how Ten approves of him or not? Has he become just a thing?

No. No, he hasn’t.

He’s being paranoid. He is overthinking everything.

Frustrated, Taeyong yanks the bed covers off him, burying his face in the pillow and letting out a muffled groan. The air conditioner is on, so he shivers slightly when the cold air hits his bare legs and buttocks but he just lays there. It’s good punishment for his complete idiocy.

Ten would be disappointed in him if he knew the thoughts racing through his mind, Taeyong thinks, feeling guilty. But probably not, since Ten is the most empathetic person he knows. He would most likely tell Taeyong that his feelings are valid and that they should talk it out to figure out a solution together.

Ugh, Ten is so fucking perfect. It’s not fair that Taeyong isn’t downstairs with him and his stupid friends. It’s true that Ten had asked Taeyong if he wanted to attend the party but Taeyong said no so he has to wait now. He is such an idiot.

Taeyong reaches behind his own ear, scratching it the way Ten always does. He pretends it is actually those long, gentle fingers he loves so much that are playing with his ears. Then he reaches with his other hand to stroke his tail, lazily. It feels oddly nice and comforting. It’s not nearly as good as having Ten do it, but it calms Taeyong’s mind and heart, even if just a little.

His ears are so sensitive though, that Taeyong gets himself worked up fast. It doesn’t help that he is lying on his stomach, naked from the waist down; erection pressed against the mattress. It’s just incredibly easy to start grinding down against it; a hand wrapped around his tail as he pulls on it with just enough force to spark a wave of pleasure that runs through his whole body to settle low in his belly.

The side of his face squished against the pillow, Taeyong continues to move his hips slowly, back and forth, feeling pleasure start building with each slide of his crotch against the sheets. 

Little whimpers start to escape his parted lips, but Taeyong doesn’t even think of holding it back. It’s not like anyone can hear him from downstairs. The door is shut. But as that thought appears in his mind, he faintly registers a familiar scent and the sound of footsteps.

Taeyong’s facing away from the door, so he can’t see but he can still tell that Ten’s stopped by the doorframe. There is no sound indicating that he’s entered the room.

Taeyong blushes in spite of himself, as he turns his head to look at his keeper.

◇◇◇ 

Ten is standing by the door, taking in the scene of a more than a little flushed Taeyong with his bare ass and thighs on display, hips slightly raised mid-grind. Taeyong has a firm grip on his own tail, as if he’s been pulling on it, much like the way Ten does when he fucks him from behind. The other hand is lowered now, but Ten is sure what Taeyong was using it for, judging by the disheveled state of his hair.

“Ten…” Taeyong whispers, pushing himself up on his hands to sit on the bed. He is wearing one of Ten’s t-shirt and it barely covers his aroused state. 

Ten swallows thickly, thinking Taeyong looks positively good enough to eat right now, especially knowing what Taeyong had been doing before he walked in on him.

“Are you being a naughty _kitty_ again?” Ten asks, voice coming out low and husky. He doesn’t miss the way Taeyong presses his thighs close together, tail wrapping around his own torso instinctively.

“I just missed you,” Taeyong replies. He is not avoiding Ten’s eyes like he did earlier, which is a sign that he’s okay. Still, Ten still wants to make sure. So he puts aside the sizzling lust he’s feeling, walking towards the bed and sitting next to Taeyong.

“How are you feeling?” Ten asks, softly, reaching to brush Taeyong’s long bangs away from his face.

“Better. Sorry about earlier. I wasn’t feeling like myself. I let dumb things get to me and…” 

“What got to you? Was it because I scolded you? I didn’t mean to come off too harsh, Tae. I’m sorry,” Ten says, and Taeyong smiles at him, his big doe eyes scanning Ten’s face intently.

“You’re always good to me and I feel like I might be a burden to you, but I don’t wanna be. You need to tell me if there’s anything you want me to do to help out. Or like, if you want me to get a job. I have no experience, but I can always learn and-”

“Hey, hey. Where’s all of this coming from?” Ten cuts Taeyong’s rambling off before the other gets too carried away.

“Uhm, I…” Taeyong looks down at his lap, seeming like he’s trying to find the words to continue. But Ten doesn’t need more than a few seconds to figure out what’s up.

“You heard what Yuta said, didn’t you?”

Taeyong gives a small nod, still not looking up. 

“He is wrong,” Ten says, pointedly, taking one of Taeyong’s hand in his and giving it a light squeeze. He doesn’t know if it’s the words or the gesture that gets Taeyong to start crying, but he doesn’t care because he is already wrapping his arms around the hybrid, pulling him into a tight hug.

“I don’t know why I let it get to me, because I trust you and I trust us and what we have but I just… It’s stupid and I’m ashamed,” Taeyong says in between sobs and Ten’s arms instinctively tighten around the other’s slender frame.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, baby. It’s completely understandable that what he said upset you. I was upset myself and I called him out. He has no business meddling in our relationship.”

“I hate him,” Taeyong hisses, voice sounding a bit firmer now, as if he finally stopped crying. Ten still holds him nevertheless.

“No, you don’t. He also didn’t mean anything bad by it, I’m sure. He just likes to hear himself talk sometimes,” Taeyong tilts his head to kiss Taeyong’s tear stricken cheek as the latter pulls back. 

“I don’t know how Donghyuck pulls up with him. You should bring him here, to live with us,” Taeyong tells Ten, sounding alarmingly serious but Ten simply chuckles and uses the sleeve of his sweater to dry Taeyong’s face.

“Is there anything else you want to say? Or talk about it?”

“Not really… Not right now.” Taeyong shakes his head, and starts playing with the hem of his t-shirt. 

“Are you sure?” Ten asks, searching the hybrid’s face intently. Taeyong holds his gaze and finally smiles, showing his cute, sharp canines as he does so.

“I’m sure, yes. I think I may be going into heat soon, so I’m overly sensitive,” Taeyong shrugs, his tail no longer wrapped around himself, but resting on his lap.

Ten reaches forward to stroke the soft fur of Taeyong’s tail and Taeyong’s eyes flutter shut at the touch.

The scene he’d walked in on earlier travels to the forefront of Ten’s mind.

“What were you doing earlier, kitty?” Ten asks, pretending like he doesn’t know just to get a reaction from Taeyong. 

“N-nothing,” Taeyong mewls.

“It didn’t look like nothing.”

Taeyong starts purring once Ten starts playing with the tip of his tail, which always gets Taeyong begging him to touch him in other places. That’s exactly what he wants, so Ten makes sure he strokes the tip a few times before he slides his hand down, giving the furry tail a gentle pull before letting it go.

“T-ten, please…” Taeyong says, eyes snapping open once Ten lets go of him.

“Please what, kitty? Do you want me to touch you?” 

“No, I’d rather you _fuck_ me,” Taeyong says and next thing, he is on all fours in front of Ten, wiggling his ass in a way that would be cute if it wasn’t so goddamn sinful.

Ten’s self-control was already wearing thin, but that’s what makes him snap. He grabs a fistful of Taeyong’s ass, unceremoniously squeezing it. Taeyong has small but perfectly round asscheeks that fit perfectly into Ten’s hand. 

“You look so good like this, Tae. You should get on all fours for me more often,” Ten says, kneeling down next to Taeyong so he can get a better look. 

Taeyong looks beautiful like this. His lithe body makes him look fragile and his incredibly pale skin gives him an ethereal quality. But Ten knows that Taeyong’s far from fragile and he’s very much real. His personality is sweet; and he’s even docile at times, - when he’s not plotting something - but that’s not how he likes to be treated in bed. 

“All you gotta do is ask--no, order, and I’ll do it for you,” Taeyong says, rolling his hips enticingly. Ten lets go of Taeyong’s ass, admiring the imprints his fingers left, but soon he is grabbing both of Taeyong’s cheeks in his hands and pulling them apart to reveal Taeyong’s puckered entrance.

“Already so wet for me, kitty,” Ten observes, pleased when he sees Taeyong’s pink asshole clenching at being called his favorite pet name. 

Ten watches as Taeyong’s juices slowly ooze out, showing how ready for him Taeyong is. It also serves to bring Ten’s attention to the throbbing of his own cock.

Taeyong lets out a low whine, which sounds like a plea and Ten answers by giving the other’s ass a slap, before he lets it go.

“Where’s your pretty collar?” Ten asks, already getting off the bed and towards their shared closet.

“Which one?” Taeyong asks, looking over his shoulder at Ten.

“The one I always like you to wear when I’m fucking you. The one with the bell.” 

“Oh. It’s in the silver box. Upper shelf on the right,” Taeyong says, voice quivering with what Ten can only assume is anticipation. 

“Sit down so you won’t get tired too fast,” Ten says from the closet as he searches for the small, silver box. Once he finds it, he takes the collar from inside it and places the box back to where it was.

When he gets back in the room, Taeyong is sitting back on his heels, shirt gone and his dick in full display, already leaking pre-cum. 

Ten stops by the foot of the bed, admiring Taeyong’s beauty. For all of his sharp features, he still looks ethereal, as if he’s come out of one of Ten’s wildest fantasies. Ten’s always taken aback by how smooth and flawless Taeyong’s skin is, by how soft his fur and hair are under Ten’s touch and by how his eyes seem to sparkle when he looks at Ten.

“Come here.” Ten beckons Taeyong to come to the edge of the bed, which the other does on his knees and hands until he is kneeling in front of Ten. The latter doesn’t need to ask, as Taeyong promptly bares his neck for Ten to to put the collar around it.

Ten does so, fastening it, then leans forward to place a kiss on Taeyong’s neck, before stepping back to admire his work. The collar is made of red silk with a silver trim and it looks exquisite against Taeyong’s skin. With his index finger, he taps the little silver bell, making it tinkle. Taeyong giggles and Ten smiles. 

“Do I look good?” Taeyong asks, batting his eyelashes prettily as he stares at Ten staring at him.

“You’re the most beautiful kitty in the world.” Taeyong purrs at the compliment, his tail standing up perfectly straight to show he is pleased.

“Then come here and fuck me now.”

◇◇◇ 

Taeyong is ready to beg by the time Ten finally drives into him.

Ten had insisted on prepping him, even if that wasn’t really needed but Taeyong had given in because he knows Ten takes pleasure in it. Also, he didn’t really mind having Ten’s expert fingers working inside of him, making him writhe and curse and plead for more.

It’s just the first thrust but Taeyong can already feel his insides clench hungrily around Ten’s cock. He doesn’t do it on purpose but Ten protests, saying it’s too soon and gives Taeyong’s right buttcheek a hard slap (not that Taeyong is complaining, he loves to get slapped). 

Ten is quick to pick up a pace, driving into Taeyong over and over from behind, with shallow thrusts which gradually start to go deeper and deeper, but still purposefully missing Taeyong’s spot. Because Ten likes to take his time.

It doesn’t matter though, for Taeyong loves feeling the slide of Ten’s dick in and out of him. The grind and the delightful sensation of being so full of Ten’s cock is enough to make him see stars behind closed eyelids. 

He loves hearing the little grunts that escape Ten’s lips every time Taeyong rolls his hips or pushes his ass back to meet Ten’s thrust. Or when he - intentionally -, clenches around Ten and the other curses and, sometimes, rewards Taeyong’s ass with a slap or two.

Taeyong loves getting taken from behind but he also needs a lot of stimulation other than just the dick action. So he asks Taeyong to pull his hair. He doesn’t have to instruct Ten on how hard to pull it because Ten knows, and Ten would never go too far.

“Ahh, fuck,” Taeyong breathes out, as Ten’s grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls his head back, causing the bell dangling from Taeyong’s neck to jingle; the sound ringing in the air. But Ten doesn’t stop there, and soon there’s a mouth sucking at the skin of Taeyong’s neck. Ten’s tongue traces the rim of the collar, causing Taeyong to cry out his name as a chill runs down his spine.

“Is this good, kitty? Am I making you feel good?” Ten whispers in Taeyong’s ear, tightening the grip on Taeyong’s hair and giving it a tug.

“Yes, f-fuck, so good…” 

Ten’s free hand is holding Taeyong’s hips in place with a bruising force as Ten starts to thrust harder and faster into Taeyong’s heat and, _fuck_ , Taeyong feels like he’s going to fucking break, even though he knows he isn't - but it still feels like it and he fucking loves it so much.

He tells Ten just that, earning a particularly hard pull in his hair before Ten lets go of it. Taeyong feels the lingering sting in his scalp, but doesn’t have much time to dwell on it since Ten suddenly stops moving.

“I’m rolling you over, Tae. I wanna look at you when you come,” Ten announces, before he is pulling out of Taeyong and manhandling him until Taeyong’s lying on his back, knees drawn up to his chest. 

Ten leans over him, their mouths clashing together in a searing kiss, before Ten is enters Taeyong again. This time, the angle is just right and Ten slams it all the way inside him, balls deep, as Taeyong shouts in pleasure.. He reaches between their bodies to grab his own neglected dick, and gives it a few experimental pumps, feeling pre-cum slide down his fingers. Taeyong spreads it over his cock, and tries to coordinate his hand movements with Ten’s thrusts but Ten is fucking him so good right now that Taeyong gives up. Instead, he grips at the sheets with one hand, as the other is occupied clawing at Ten’s back.

“Are you close, kitty?” Ten asks, tongue licking Ten’s lower lip, before he pulls back to beam at him and Taeyong almost doesn’t hear the words over the sound of the bed creaking and of the bell’s constant jingle. Not to mention all the other lewd sounds filling the air right now, combined with his own ragged breath.

“So, so close,” Taeyong whimpers. He reaches for Ten’s hair with his free hand, and guides Ten’s face down to his chest. Ten doesn’t hesitate, clearly knowing what Taeyong wants, and soon Taeyong’s getting one of his nipples deftly sucked.

Taeyong feels like his entire body is a nerve ending right now, with every little touch of Ten’s hand sending shocks of pleasure through him and every lick and bite and suck making him squirm and cry out from bliss.

Taeyong’s pleasure builds up quickly. The familiar heat pooling in his belly and the spasms that come with the first spurts of cum shake him to the point that Taeyong feels the aftershock until way after his orgasm has passed. It also doesn’t help that Ten is still thrusting into him, seeking his own release. The overstimulation makes involuntary tears spill from Taeyong’s eye and Ten licks them away.

When Ten finally comes, it’s inside Taeyong and the latter can feel Ten’s come hitting his inner walls, filling him to the brink. It feels good, even if Taeyong doesn’t fully process what’s happening; too exhausted to make sense of anything right now. 

“Fuck, Tae,” Ten pants, before he’s pulling out of Taeyong and slumping forward next to him, an arm thrown over Taeyong’s sweaty, cum-stained stomach. “You okay, baby?” Ten asks, caressing Taeyong’s side soothingly.

“Yes, I’m great,” Taeyong answers, turning his head to the side to give the other a small, slightly groggy smile.

“Do you want to clean up now or later?” 

“Later,” Taeyong says and scoots closer to Ten so they can cuddle. A pair of arms wraps around him, and he nuzzles Taeyong’s chest, feeling contented and at ease.

All the things that were worrying him earlier are completely forgotten now, and Taeyong doesn’t spare them a second thought. Everything he needs is Ten and Ten’s embrace and, sometimes, Ten’s cock.

With a low, satisfied purr, Taeyong closes his eyes, letting exhaustion finally take over completely as he slips into the world of dreams.

◇◇◇ 

“I’ve decided i want to work!” Taeyong announces the next day, practically jumping on Ten’s lap as soon as he gets home from work, settling on the couch (which he’s been pretty much dragged to).

Ten doesn’t mind the way Taeyong nestles against his chest, wiggling his butt to make himself more comfortable, but he’s surprised at the words that leave the hybrid’s mouth. He blinks at Taeyong, waiting for him to elaborate and Taeyong grins at him.

“I want to become a model! I mean, I clearly have the face _and_ the body for it, don’t you think?” Taeyong places his hands on both hips, head thrown back in an exaggerated pose.

“Yes, definitely. You only lack the skill.” Ten chuckles and Taeyong glares at him, using his tail to tickle Ten under his nose. “Hey, rude much?” Ten protests.

“You deserve it for not being supportive of my dreams.” Taeyong huffs, and lowers his tail when Ten tries to catch it.

“I was only being honest! But the fact that you don’t have the skill, doesn't mean you can’t develop them. Actually, I represent quite a few successful models. I could ask them to teach you if y-”

“Oh my God, really?” Taeyong is suddenly bouncing on Ten’s lap, which is quite painful and has Ten whining and telling the him to calm down, but Taeyong is having none of it. 

Ten doesn’t even have time to say anything before his face is being attacked by Taeyong’s lips and he’s pretty sure not one single inch of it hasn’t been kissed by the time Taeyong’s finally calmed down.

"As long as you're doing this for yourself, I'll help you," Ten says, giving Taeyong a meaningful look.

"I promise this is what I want," Taeyong smiles at him, a dazzling smile that has Ten's heart fluttering.

He loves seeing his Taeyong happy and excited about things. And he’s going to do everything in his power to always be able to see that beautiful, radiant smile of his. Taeyong brings him so much joy, the least he can do is make sure he’s Taeyong’s source of happiness as well.

"Ok, so what kind of model do you want to be?"

"A nude model, obviously." Ten's eyes widen in shock as Taeyong smirks.

Alright, maybe not _everything_ in his power.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading!
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/sidewonkyun) if you wanna chat/befriend me ~


End file.
